The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJ350’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘Garnet Beauty’ as the seed parent with ‘Sentry’ peach tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from speed parent ‘Garnet Beauty’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has fruit with a rounded apex having an inconspicuous apex point, while the seed parent often has fruit with a prominent apex point. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘Sentry’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has reniform leaf glands, while the parent has globose leaf glands. The new variety also ripens 7 to 10 days earlier than comparably cropped trees of either the seed or pollen parents. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 152th tree in the 81th row of Block D at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.